From this contract, the government will maintain and enhance a centralized web-based collaborative application that has been established (known as the Cancer Intervention and Surveillance Modeling Network (CISNET) Collaborative Knowledge Base). This web-based knowledge repository contains various documents. One category of document is known as a model profile in which a detailed, template-driven, hypertext document describing a model and the modeling effort behind it is created and maintained. Assistance will be given to the Cancer Intervention and Surveillance Modeling Network (CISNET) member groups assisting them to maintain their model profiles and publish them both to the collaborative knowledge base for sharing among all members as well as to the public-facing portions of the CISNET website. Professional guidance will be given to the CISNET modelers in establishing and maintaining their model profiles so that they are as comparable to one another as possible. Several new features have been identified over the course of the collaboration thus far and it is the intention of NCI to add these features to further the capabilities of the profiler system to interoperate with other platforms and facilitate discoverability of the models by other researchers and policy makers. In addition to model profile production (entry, editing and dissemination), there is also an overall web-based knowledge base, which keeps the Collaboration's content current and organized. In addition to model profile content, the group also stores, retireves and maintains items such as meeting agendas, presentations from past meetings, contact information for each CISNET participant, posting CISNET manuscripts for review, data resources, and maintaining a number of listserv mailing lists used for ad-hoc communications between groups.